New to Town
by Addison Black-Clearwater
Summary: This is my version if I came to Forks. After BD. Really has nothing to do with anything. Regular pairings, RosexEm, BelxEd, CarxEsme, AlixJazz, SamxEmi, LeahxJake. Nessie included!


**Remember, I- Addison Black-Clearwater- wrote this through my perspective of how I moved to Forks, Washington. I wrote this because it came to this in my dreams...oooohh.....**

**Plus, I love Leah and Jacob, so he's not mine, and I am a vamp, so smile!**

**And I wrote this with my MIDDLE name because writing about myself was weird.**

**And remember, I made all this up! Has nothing to do with my actually fabulous (?) life! **

* * *

Cole and I hardly made it out, with the Voultri on our asses. I mean, being a vampire has it's perks, but traveling alone, to Alaska, with your vamp brother tends to get on your nerves. Just a little.

Cole brought me to someplace called "Forks." Forks? So is there Spoons and Knives, too? Ugh. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Soon enough, Cole located the other vampires. Surprising thing was, was they had a child. Each one of them was beautiful, especially the blond girl, Rosalie, but, not to brag, but I was almost as pretty as her, if not more. I had dark, long hair, a "nice figure", and my hazel, "vegetarian" eyes were exceptionally bright.

The kid, Renesmee, took a sudden liking to Cole. I think it was 'cause Cole was just weird, and so was she. Cole doesn't have a power like his little sis!

Like most vampires, we could run really fast. I was faster then Cole, but then again, maybe he was going easy. Cole is a doctor, just like the Forks vampire leader, Carlyle.

Cole is actually from the early nineteen hundreds. He found me when I was bitten, in the nineteen eighties. Cole and I are actually blood realitives because his non-bitten little sister had a kid, who had a kid, who a kid, and so forth.

My power was electricity. I know, I know, stupid, right? But it does have it's perks. One, you can shock someone. Two, I never have anything electronic die. And three, I can make things explode. Cool, now, right?

Anyways, so it was Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Nessie, Emmett, Carlyle, Esme, and Edward. Not so hard, right.

* * *

Edward kept staring at me. As I was ready to "charge his particles", he blurted out, "I can read minds."

The other one, Jasper, said, "I can feel emotions."

Bella announced, "I have super strength."

Nessie blurted, "I can hear thoughts with one touch." And she smiled so sweetly after, I thought I would get cavities.

The others were silent, so I interjected, "I can use electricity."

By then, the doorbell rang, and Emmett rushed to get it. Form downstairs, I heard him announce, "Hey, it's my three favorite dogs!"

Dogs? Dogs can ring doorbells? Am I just an idiot, or is their some secret message?

But then Bella explained it. Werewolves. I found it intriguing, so I headed down stairs.

Nothing new. Just a bunch of Quiletes with "super powers". Jacob, Seth, and Leah.

Leah seemed to have enough attitude to go around. "There's a new one?!" She screamed at me. Then she groaned and fell into the couch.

"Why? Jealous?" I retorted, to fast to think of something better. The Cullens were nice enough, they offered for Cole and I to stay the night. I happily accepted.

Leah rolled her eyes. Look, bitch, I'm a twenty-year-old trapped in a nineteen-year-old's body, so back off.

She flipped through the channel, and I tried to pick out her least favorite show. "Ugh, Hannah Montana! I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

"Leah, language," Jacob warned, and locked eyes with Nessie. Leah flipped to football or something, and they all cheered. Due to the fact I'm electricity, I locked onto the television, and though, "Hannah Montana," over and over again. Soon enough, the channel flipped back.

"What the..." Leah mumbled, and switched the channels back.

_Okay Andi, _I though. _One more time. _

Andi was my childhood nickname, from the "and" in "Mir**and**a". I flipped the channel to Hannah once more, when Cole called for me. The little one, Nessie, followed me. So, even though she was over cute, I picked her up and carried her. Stubby, pudgy babies get to me, okay?!

Cole left my things in a heap, and I heard a scream. Then another one. Really? You suck blood, and you scream?

Nessie was about two feet tall, so I held he on my hip as I scurried down the stairs.

"What, what?" I said, looking from person to person. Seth and Edward were standing on one side, as Bella and Rosalie on the other. Jacob had his hand over Leah's shoulder, and they were both smiling nervously and guiltily.

"I caught these two sucking face!" Bella screamed, and Edward added, "You don't even want to know what they were thinking."

I just looked confused. Was there something wrong about that? Then Seth explained how the thing I was holding on my hip was Jacob's "imprintee" and he was the "imprinter" and they were supposed to be together forever.

"But isn't she, like, four?" I asked. Nessie put her hand on my neck and explained how she was actually two, she just grew fast. I just nodded, dumbstruck. This is just the House of Drama.

* * *

The werewolves left after that. I just stood in my rented room, and watched them leave.

"Hey, new girl, we're going shopping. Want to come?" Alice perked.

"Yeah, sure. My name's Miranda. But you can call me Andi," I said, grabbing my purse and ran out the door.

This was obviously not going to end how I wanted.

* * *

**So, love it, hate it? Comment, and this isn't a one-shot!**

**Love and hugs, Addison. **


End file.
